Outcast
by SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed
Summary: Alice is an outast, because of what she sees. She's not alone, but everyone's to afraid to come out. But with new students, Jasper & Rosalie Hale, nothings going to be the same again. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hola people of earth! Here's my new story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I took my usual seat at the front of the class. The class was empty, break still. I had no use for breaks, just another opportunity for the popular crowd and the phonies to pick on me. Just because I was different. I could see _things_. Things that where going to happen. And because of this I was classed as a freak, an outcast, a psycho. Not my fault. I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but don't even think of calling me Mary. It's really old and… icky. Alice is much better. I'm abnormally short at 5ft2", but then again I'm abnormal with most things. I have short black hair, spiked in all directions, a pixie cut. People would stick gum in my hair if it was long, it was a nightmare. I had 3 friends, only 3; everyone else thought being physic was some contagious, freaky, disease. Even nerds hated me, that's saying something. There was Bella my best friend since pre-school, who happened to be dating, former king of populars, my twin brother Edward. The populars hadn't disowned him after he began hanging out with me again, just demoted him. Then there was Edward's fellow popular Emmett, Bella's teddy bear of a big brother. He was huge, massive muscles. He looked like he could kill you. He wouldn't though, unless you did something terrible Bella or me and really pissed him off.

"Hey Ali." Bella said sliding into the chair next to me. "Hiding again?" She added smiling, I nodded. "I don't see why, Em and Edward will protect you."

"Yeah, but for them to protect me I'll have to be around them, around Tanya! That just improves the chance of horrible experience." I wasn't the only 'gifted' one, if you could call it a gift. We were everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if, other than the 3 I knew of, there where more in the school. Yes, I know 3, but I've made promises not to tell, and I'm not breaking them. Not even in my thoughts.

"But what makes you think they'll let that happen?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact it always hap-"

_Mr. Adams was stood at the front of the class, with a gorgeous blonde boy next to him. Gorgeous was an understatement for this boy. Flawless, maybe._

"_Class, this is Jasper Hale. He's just moved to Forks from Texas."_

"_Who would choose Forks, of all places?" Bella chuckled._

"_I know, at least choose somewhere with more sun than rain, I would!" _

"_If you'd like to go sit by Mary-"_

"_It's Alice, sir." I interrupted._

"_Yes, of course it is. Sit by Alice, then, Jasper_."

"Ali, what was it?" Bella whispered, the class was full by now, I turned to her beaming.

"Patience is virtue, Isabella." I whispered back. She nodded turning to Edward, who sat on the other side of her. "Tell her and the piano gets it." I threatened. A quick glimpse of pain took over his face. He pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. "That's better."

"Class!" Mr. Adams called, obviously annoyed with the noise level, just like in my vision. And next to him was God himself. Jasper. My vision hadn't been all that nice to him. He wasn't even flawless, he was… wow. He had messy blond hair with natural brown streaks. He had pale blue eyes, that like the rest of him… wow. His chiselled jaw was well, chiselled, and perfectly angular.

"Class, this is Jasper Hale. He's just moved to Forks from Texas."

"Who would choose Forks, of all places?" Bella chuckled.

"I know, at least choose somewhere with more sun than rain, I would!" I played along, not wanting to face the consequences if I didn't.

"If you'd like to go sit by Mary-"

"It's Alice, sir."

"Yes, of course it is. Sit by Alice, then, Jasper."

Eep! I was practically bouncing in my seat waiting for Jasper to sit by me. Bella shot me an all-knowing look; you can't hide much from Bella, or Edward.

"Hello." He said, sliding into his seat. His accent was adorable! You could tell he was southern. "I'm Jasper."

"Alice." I said, sticking my hand out. He shook it quickly. "This is Bella, and my twin brother, Edward." The both murmured unenthusiastic 'hey's'.

"Cool, I have a twin, her name is Rosalie. Can I sit with you at lunch? You're the nicest person today and my sister's probably gone made thousand of friends who will hate me, again."

"Sure, although if you want a good reputation with 'the popular's' I wouldn't, they hate me."

"How could someone hate you?"

"They think I'm a freak, you'll find out soon enough."

Class flew by pretty quickly, just recapping last terms lessons. Nothing difficult. Jasper was amazing. He has loads of classes with me. Bella and Edward disappeared the second the lunch bell rang. So it was just me, Jasper and Emmett at the lunch table. Although, I'm not sure Emmett was completely there, he was staring at the drop-dead gorgeous, blonde supermodel that I presumed to be Rosalie. She was inhumanly beautiful. She seemed happy talking to queen of popular's, Tanya. The one who turned everyone against me. Her face turned shocked after something Tanya said. Great, she told her 'bout me, now she's going to tell Jasper who's going to hate me!

Rosalie came over to us. She grabbed Jasper's arm, yanking him over to her. They had a small conversation and Jasper came and sat back down. Hmm… odd. Rosalie walked back to Tanya, grabbing her tray. She came and sat down next to Emmett. This is getting weirder and weirder. Speaking of weird, here comes Edward and Bella. They were holding hands, all gooey and stuff. I've said it before and I'll say it again, they really are perfect together. Anyone could tell you that. I'm surprised there not married yet.

"What did Tanya say?" I asked Rosalie, truly curious about what that piece of dirt told newcomers.

"She said 'That girl _Mary _that's with you're brother is, like, a total freak. Don't, like, talk to her or anything. She claims she can see the future.'" She said imitating Jessica's nasally voice perfectly.

"That's so nice of her!" I laughed.

"She's the queen bee, isn't she?" I nodded. "People always expect me to be like that, because I'm pretty, no one knows I love cars, don't I Jazz?"

"Obsessed, more like."

"I fix them up, drive them round tracks. There so awesome! But shopping is a close second. Do you and Bella want to come shopping with me sometime? I don't know my way around anywhere, I could use some help." She smiled.

"Sure, Bella might not though, she doesn't like shopping. It's upsetting."

"I like shopping, it's just not necessary everyday!" She argued.

"Is.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too.

"Is not."

"Is-"

"Would you stop arguing!" Emmett boomed. "Bella's right! Alice isn't!"

"Aw." I sulked.

"We should get to class."

"Yeah, you've got music with me, Jasper." I said, recalling his time table.

"Cool."

"Class, this is Jasper, he's new." Miss. Lee called over the ever rising noise. She wasn't strict so she didn't really care. She enjoyed the noise. "Today we're having a new seating plan!" There was a chorus of groans across the class. "It's not that bad! Lauren, Mike. Jessica, Tyler. Ben C., Angela. Ben K., Kate. Alice, Jasper." I tuned out after that, I got to sit by Jasper!

"It's seems like we're sitting next to each other, again." He chuckled as we sat in our places. I smiled, not trusting my words. I was to happy, hyper, choose any word you want, to speak properly.

"Okay!" Miss Lee shouted. "The people you're sitting next to are you're project partners! You can choose any artist, and do a presentation on them. Here's a sheet saying what it's got to include." She said handing yellow papers around the small class of 18.

"Who do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have an extremely varied playlist."

"Ok, you're house or mine?"

"Yours, It seems Rosalie and Emmett are getting _very _friendly. I don't want to be 'round them, when they stop being just friends. Listen to this, it'll help us choose." He said passing me a earplug of his iPod. I put it in. His music was fantastic, like mine. Almost all the songs where on my iPod. Our heads together, doodling on the back of the papers, laughing, talking.

Moments like this with Jasper=Perfect Happiness.

* * *

**Ok, well that's chapter 1! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Never want to see it ever again? Any Ideas??**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own twilight, :*(**

* * *

"You like him." Bella confronted me as I made my way to Edward's Volvo. "He's what you saw, at break."

"Yeah." I said swaying on the spot. I'd made plans for Jasper to come over later today, after Edward left for Bella's, like every day, at 4:15. "He's amazing, Bells!" I half-whispered, grinning like a moron.

"Aw, Ali and Jazzy, hey that rhymes!, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I turned round to see Emmett and Edward standing behind me, laughing at my- what's the word?- I haven't a clue, I guess idiocy will do.

"Come on let's go." I said grabbing Edward's arm and dragging him to the car.

-

"Alice!" Edward called from downstairs. Geez, what was so important! I was in them middle of picking out _the _perfect outfit. "_Mary_!" He called, this time.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Blondie's here." Oh god, he's early! I checked my watch. Yep, 5 minutes early. Ah! What am I meant to wear! I know, I'll look to _the future. _"Just a sec!"

-

Ok, let's see here.

_I was wearing a white tunic-y shirt with puffy-ish sleeve, black skinny jeans, and black flats. _Good, accessories? _The Cullen crest ring Mum gave me when I was 4, and a black necklace. _I liked my ring although I'd prefer something like a chocker, yeah, that would be cool.

-

I ran down the stairs fairly quickly, for me anyway. Edward was sitting on the sofa glaring at an uncomfortable looking Jasper, he practically died of relief when he saw me there.

"Hi Jasper," I sang skipping over to him from the foot of the stairs. "_Edward, _shouldn't you be at Bella's." I asked him, although it came out as more of a command.

"She'll understand." He said narrowing his eyes.

"No she won't. Go!" I said pinching his ear and pulling of the sofa and towards the door.

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" I screamed, running out the door. I waved at him sweetly as he ran down the road, forgetting his car.

-

"So, who do you want to do?" Jasper asked after an awkward silence.

"I don't know. I feel like if I choose one artist, the other billion will be sad." He laughed. His laugh was adorable, all southern and…. Adorable.

"Ok, this is difficult. Shall we go for something familiar, or educate there taste in music?"

"Educate them, all they know is what was in the charts two minutes ago. In year 9, I did a project on the Beatles, I got an A of course, but Mike Newton hadn't a clue who they where! None of them could name any songs! They're _the _most famous musicians in history!"

"No way! They hadn't a clue?"

"None."

"Wow, they are stupid. But you think I should have know that…" He muttered under his breath.

-

"Kings of Leon?"

"Hmm, maybe. There good."

"Coldplay?"

"Maybe."

"Michael Jackson?"

"Can't really do him though, can you. I mean, nobody even sings his songs since he, you know, died."

"Got a point there. How 'bout you suggest someone."

"U2?"

"Hmm, that's a good one."

"I'm great, ain't I?" He said flashing an award winning smile.

"Yup." I popped the 'p'.

"Want anymore?" I nodded, not caring about the project much, just being with him was great. "Abba?"

"Nah, there OK but to peppy."

"Too peppy?" He laughed. "I've known you under one day and there's something in the sentence sounding very wrong."

"The Script?"

"Too modern. I'm plumpin' for U2, or maybe Coldplay and Kings of Leon. And Muse! Gotta love Muse!"

"How about a mix-project. Me and Rose did them in Texas, we couldn't choose so we did a project on all."

"That's a good idea."

"We should get started."

"Yeah…"

"Gah!" I exclaimed, pushing the chair I was sitting in away from the desk dramatically. "I haven't got a clue about this computer junk!"

"Ali," I smiled, he'd used my nick-nick name! So it's not _that _great but it's a start. " It's not that hard, look just drag this here and click this- What the hell?! Where's all the work go?!"

"Maybe I should call Jimmy." Jimmy was the techno-nerd. He owed me a couple of favours, I had found him his girlfriend, after all.

"That could help. Damn thing ate our hard work."

I got my phone off the counter, finding Jimmy's name and pressed 'call'.

"Yello." He yawned into the phone.

"Jimmy, it's Alice. I need a favour from you _all-mighty _computer skills."

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"Well, the computer, it kind off went black and won't do anything."

"Is the screen on?"

"Of course it is! Oh, maybe, ah." I pushed the button on the computer screen, and it flashed sending the beast back into life. "Thanks Jimmy!"

"No probs, Al. See you tomorrow." Jimmy was almost _the _only person who wasn't my friend that didn't hate me, him and his friends, Chris, Bubblebath (His real name was Nathan, but he had an _incident _in Year 1, and it kind of stuck) and Liam.

_A hand and a ring. The ring was beautiful, and it went extremely well with the pale skinned mystery girl's hand. It was, as far as I could tell, pure gold. The band was incrusted with tiny diamonds. At the front the diamonds got larger and in the slap-bang centre was a large, green Emerald. And cue Rosalie's excited squeal:_

"_Wow! Bella! It's beautiful! You're gonna get married!"_

I jumped up, screaming my head off. Jasper stared at me, not like I was a freak, but with a pure interest.

"So… care to tell me what you saw?" He chuckled, smiling.

"Bella's getting engaged! How did you know I saw something?"

"I have my ways. When's Bella getting engaged?"

"Haven't a clue, but my brother's really old fashioned, it's bound to be soon."

"He is a _bit _1901."

"My brother, the 108 year old." I laughed, Jasper laughing with me.

"What have we got so far?" I asked spinning around in my chair, it was one of those awesome revolving ones.

"Let's see:

_Music Project by Alice Cullen & Jasper Hale. _

_We, having not been able to choose one artist, have decided to do a mix project on Coldplay, Kings of Leon, Muse and U2. _

_U2_

_U2 are a rock band formed in Dublin, Ireland The band consists of Bono (vocals and guitar), The Edge (guitar, keyboards an vocals), Adam Clayton (bass guitar) and Larry Mullen Jr. (drums and percussion). The band formed in 1976 as teenagers. By the mid-80's they had become a top international act. There success as a live act was greater then their record selling until there 1987 album, _The Joshua Tree.

_U2 have sold over 145 million albums worldwide and have won 22 Grammy's. There albums are _Boy,

October,

War,

Under a Blood Red Sky,

The Unforgettable Fire,

The Joshua Tree,

Rattle and Hum,

Achtung Baby,

Zooropa,

Pop,

All That You Can't Leave Behind,

How To Dismantle An Atomic Bomb,

And, No Line on The Horizon.

_There most greases single is, in our opinion, _With or Without You, _from the 1987 album _The Joshua Tree. _Our songs included, the new _I'll Go Crazy If I Don't Go Crazy Tonight, One, All I want Is You _and _Staring at The Sun."

"Here," I said pointing at the screen," we could put links to play some songs." He nodded reading on.

"_Coldplay_

_Coldplay is an English alternative rock band formed in London, England, 1998. The group includes Chris Martin (Lead vocals, keyboards, guitar), Jonny Buckland (Lead Guitar), Guy Berryman (bass guitar) and Will Chapman (Backing vocals, drums, other instruments)._

_Coldplay achieved worldwide fame with the release of there first single _Yellow, _followed by their debut album _Parachutes _(2000)._

That's it so far."

"We could put a quiz at the end, to see how much the idiots have taken in."

"Beauty _**and **_a brain! How rare you are, my little pixie!" Ah! He though I was beautiful!

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending._

I've got to change my ringtone!

"Hello?" I asked, as you do.

"Alice!" Bella's familiar voice screamed. "I need your help!"

"Really, Bella?"

"Yes!"

"I knew this day would come!" I squealed, jumping up and down. "When do you need me?"

"As soon as possible! I've got a date in 3 hours!"

"Oh Bella! I've trained you so well!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now!"

"Ok!" I screamed, mocking her, as I hung up.

"What did Bella want?" Jasper asked as I put the phone down.

"A make-over!"

"Why does she want a makeover?" Edward asked from behind me.

"'Cause." I said, taping the side of my nose.

"Well, I should go." Jasper said making his way to the door.

"No, actually," Edward said stopping Jasper in his tracks, "stay. I'll call Emmett. Manly bonding."

"Um, ok."

"You hurt a hair on his head and I'll tell Bella what you're planning!" I whispered to Edward.

"How do you- You saw didn't you?" I nodded sweetly.

"Bye!" I screamed, getting in my Porsche and hurtling down the road.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little rushed near the end. I had a brain freeze writers block. Love it? Hate it? Never want to see it again? Ideas?**

**What do you think? Review!**


End file.
